customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 1995 Aired on ABC (September 1997) Part 4
(Exterior of gas station, a few moments later) * (The delivery truck's engine has stalled and is off) * Pizza Deliverer: (off-screen) C'mon, man, hurry up! Um, like the pizzas are getting cold here! * (Woody and Buzz eye the parked delivery truck from within the safety of a nearby oilcan display) * Buzz: Now you're sure this space freighter will return to its port of origin once it jettisons its food supply? * Woody: Uh-huh. And if we get there, we'll be able to find a fashion to transport you home. * Buzz: Well, then let's climb aboard. * (Buzz makes a beeline for the passenger side door of the pizza truck. Woody chases after him) * Woody: No, no, no, wait, Buzz, Buzz, let's get in the back. No one will see us there. * Buzz: Negative. There are no restraining harnesses in the cargo area. We'll be much safer in the cockpit. * (In a flash, Buzz has scaled the front tire, grabbed the rear view mirror, swung himself up and into the cab) * Woody: (loud whisper) Yes, but, Buzz! Buzz! * Pizza Deliverer: (off-screen) Alright, where that's two lefts, and then a right, right? * Attendant: (off-screen) Yes. * Pizza Deliverer: (off-screen) Alright, thanks for the directions. * Woody: (loud whisper) Buzz! * (Woody runs around to the back of the truck, scrambles up the bumper and throws open the back hatch to climb inside) * (Woody lets out a loud, anguished shriek. As the back hatch hits back down on his rear, sending him flying into the bed of the truck) * (Interior of Pizza Planet delivery truck, continuous) * (Woody peeks through the dividing window into the cab) * (Buzz is hidden from the pizza driver's view by a stack of pizzas in their insulated covers. Buzz prudently fastens his safety belt) * Woody: It'll be safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay. What an idiot! * (The driver shifts into gear and hits the gas, propelling Woody to the back of the truck) * (The pizza deliverer drives like a maniac, taking sharp turns and hills at high speeds. Woody is fearlessly thrown around the truck. With every blow, Woody yelps in pain. The truck climbs a steep hill. Woody looks up just in time to see a large toolbox barreling towards him) * (Cut to star-filled black night heavens. We move down to reveal the exterior of Pizza Planet, night. The delivery truck barrels into the parking lot and parks) * (Interior of delivery truck cab, continuous) * (After the driver leaves the truck, Buzz peeks out from the passenger window) * (Two imposing animatronic robots guard the doorway. As customers approach the front, the guards part their crossed pizza spears, allowing the patrons to enter) * Robot Guards: You are clear to enter. Welcome to Pizza Planet. * (Various announcements blare out from speakers) * Male Voice over Speaker: Next shuttle lift-off scheduled for T-minus 30 moments and counting... * Female Voice over Speaker: The white zone is for eating pizza only. The white zone is for..... * (Emotional, Buzz pries open the window between the cab and truck bed) * Buzz: Sheriff! * (Woody is gone. Just the toolbox and strewn trash) * Buzz: (continued) Sheriff? * (The toolbox falls on its side, revealing Woody. He peels off the back of the truck and falls into a pile of trash) * Buzz: There you are. Now the entrance is heavily guarded. We need a fashion to get inside. * (Woody rises from the trash with a Mega-Gulp cup on his head) * Buzz: Great idea, Woody. I like your thinking. * (Exterior of Pizza Planet, front entrance) * (In the foreground sits a trashcan with fast food containers littered around it. More customers approach the guarded entrance) * Robot Guards: You are clear to enter. Welcome to Pizza Planet. * (The front doors automatically swing open as the people pass through. Suddenly, two pieces of trash; a burger container and Mega-Gulp cup stand up) * Buzz: (in burger container) NOW!! * (The two disguised toys make a dash through the closing doors) * Buzz: (in container) Swiftly, Sheriff! The airlock is closing. * (Interior of Pizza Planet's front entrance, continuous) * (Woody and Buzz just make it inside, but then freeze immediately as a group of children run past, forcing the toys to pose as discarded trash) * (Once the coast is clear, Woody and Buzz resume walking. Buzz bumps into Woody) * Woody: (using straw as periscope) Ow! Watch where you're going! * Buzz: (mouthing with burger box) I'm sorry. * (They sneak in between two long rows of video games and throw off their disguises. Then they take a good look at the arcade. The space-themed arena is filled with hordes of children playing video games. A sea of hi-tech sounds and lights overwhelm the place) * (Buzz is beaming with hope) * Buzz: What a space port. Good work, Woody. * (Woody is busy looking at all the children in the arcade, but none of the children look familiar to him. Just then, he hears...) * Andy: (off-screen) Mum, can I play Black Hole? Please, please, please? * (Woody turns around and through the video games, he spots Andy standing with Mum and Molly in her stroller) * Woody: (to himself) Andy! * Mrs. Davis: What's Black Hole? * Andy: Oh, it's so cool... * (The family begins to walk away) * Buzz: Now we need to find a ship that's headed for Sector 12. * (Buzz is about to head off in the opposite direction as Woody grabs him and swiftly pulls him down the video corridor) * Woody: Wait a moment! No, Buzz! This way! There's a special ship. I just saw it! * Buzz: You mean it was hyperdrive? * Woody: Hyper-active, hyperdrive, and astro...uh, turf. * (The toys manage to get ahead of Andy. Woody peeks around the corner at one of the video games and waits for Mum and Andy to approach) * Woody: (tracking Andy and family) C'mon, c'mon, that's it... * Buzz: Where is this? I don't see the---- * (Buzz stops short at the sight of a crane game. It is modeled to look like a spaceship ready to launch) * Buzz: (continued) Spaceship. * Woody: Alright Buzz, get ready, and... * (Buzz heads for the crane game, but Woody does not notice, his eyes locked on the approaching stroller) * Woody: Alright, Buzz, if I say go, we're gonna jump in the basket. * (Woody turns and realizes that Buzz is gone. He looks across the path just in time to see Buzz jump into the crane game through the prize slot) * Woody: (loud whisper) Buzz! * (Woody turns back in the direction of the stroller) * (It has already gone past) * Woody: Doh! No! This cannot be happening to me!! * (Woody runs towards the crane game, but is forced to hold back for a moment as some shrieking children pass by) * (Interior of crane game) * (Buzz climbs over the partition that divides the deposit slot from the prize toys and jumps into a pile of squeeze toy aliens. There are hundreds of them, all identical and way too cute) * Alien #1: (emotional) A stranger! * Alien #2: From the outside! * Alien: Hullo-o-o-o! * Buzz: Greetings! I am Buzz Lightyear! I come in peace! * Aliens: Warn us! What is this like outside? * (The squeeze toys rush Buzz like jabbering emotional children) * (Exterior of crane game) * (With the children gone, Woody crosses the aisle to the crane game and dives through the prize slot) * (Interior of crane game, continuous) * (Woody clambers up the side of the deposit slot) * Buzz: (off-screen) This is an intergalactic emergency! I need to commandeer your vessel to Sector 12! * (Woody peeks over the partition to witness Buzz surround behind the cute alien toys) * Buzz: (continued; to the aliens) Who's in charge here? * (All the aliens point upward) * Aliens: Land ho-o-o-o!! * (Woody and Buzz look up) * (It dangles directly above the toys) * Alien #3: The claw is our master. * Alien #4: The claw chooses who will go and who will stay. * Woody: (to himself) This is ludicrous. * Sid: (off-screen laughter) * (Woody gasps at the recognition of Sid's voice. He turns to see Sid heading straight for the crane game) * Woody: Oh, dear! Sid!!! * (Woody jumps off the partition and tackles Buzz, pushing the two of them deep into the pile of aliens) * Woody: Get down!! * (Sid approaches the crane game and fishes quarters out of his pants pocket) * Buzz: (loud whisper) What's gotten into you, Sheriff? I was-- * Woody: (loud whisper rudely) YOU are the one that decided to climb into this-- * Alien #5: (loud whisper) Csendes! The claw. It moves. * (It moves into position and hovers directly above the area where Woody and Buzz are hiding) * (The crane drops and grabs hold of the alien toy that is right on top of Buzz) * Alien #6: (whispering emotionally) I have been chosen!! * (Positioned with his back to Sid, the alien is lifted up by the claw) * Alien #6: (continued) Farewell, my friends! I go ahead to a better place. * Sid: Got ya now! * (With the alien gone, Buzz's upper torso becomes exposed, forcing the space ranger to freeze. Sid suddenly spots Buzz) * Sid: A Buzz Lightyear? No way! * (Woody, yet hidden, frantically looks around for some fashion to escape. Behind him, through the aliens, he eyes a small repair door. Woody swims through the alien squeeze toys toward the door. He grabs hold of the locking latch and, after a few attempts, is able to pry the door open) * (The shadow of the crane lines up over Buzz, lowers and grabs his head) * Sid: Yes! * (The claw begins to lift Buzz up) * Woody: (gasping) Buzz, NO!! * (Woody grabs hold of Buzz's feet) * (Woody and the claw begin to have a tug-of-war with Buzz) * (Woody pulls down hard, forcing Buzz to sink into the pile of aliens, out of Sid's view) * Sid: (hitting his fist against the glass) Hey!! What gives?! * (Yet tugging against the crane, Woody is almost out the door with Buzz. Just then, the aliens at the bottom of the pile pull Buzz and Woody inside) * Alien #7: He has been chosen. * Alien #8: He must go. * Woody: Hey! What are you doing here? Stop this, you--stop this, you zealots! * Aliens: He must go! Do not fight the claw! Do not frustrate the claw! He has been chosen. * (Woody and Buzz are pushed up to the surface and into the air, dangling lifelessly in front of Sid) * Sid: Alright! Double prizes! * (Woody and Buzz are dropped into the prize door slot and snatched up by Sid) * Sid: (looking at his new two toys) Let's go home and....play. Ha-ha-ha! * (Match dissolve to exterior of Sid's house, later that night) * (From out of the darkness appears Sid on his skateboard. He is humming to rock music from his walkman while carrying his backpack in his hand) * (Sid jumps off the skateboard and walks up the front path towards the front door) * (Through the open zipper, Buzz peeks out of the backpack to see Sid's house. He recognizes Andy's house next door) * (Interior of backpack, continuous) * (Buzz, Woody and a squeeze toy alien are scrunched up in the backpack) * Buzz: Sheriff! I can see your dwelling from here! You're almost home. * Alien: Nelvana is coming! The mystic portal awaits! * Woody: (to alien) Will you be silent? (to both) You guys don't get it, do you? Once we go into Sid's house, we won't be coming out. * (The front door opens to reveal Scud. The dog lunges straight for the backpack, barking) * Sid: Whoa, Scud! Hey, boy. Sit! Good boy! * (The dog begrudgingly obeys) * Sid: Hey, I got something for you, boy. * (Sid's hand reaches into the backpack) * Woody: (loud whisper) Freeze! * (The toys go inanimate. Sid's hand grabs the alien out of the backpack. Then the alien is placed sideways along Scud's snout) * Sid: Ready, set, now! * (In one quick motion, Scud flips the alien up, catches it in his mouth and rabidly shakes it back and forth) * (Buzz and Woody react in afraid fashion) * Sid: Hannah! Hey, Hannah! * (Woody and Buzz glance up to see Hannah, Sid's frail little sister, carrying her Janie doll) * Hannah: What? * Sid: Did I get my package in the mail? * Hannah: I dunno. * Sid: What do you mean, you don't know? * Hannah: (existent) I don't know! * Sid: (mock concern) Oh dear, Hannah! * Hannah: What? * Sid: Look! Janie! * (He grabs the doll) * Hannah: Hey!! * Sid: She's sick! * Hannah: (panic rising) No, she's not! * Sid: I'll have to perform one of my...operations! * Hannah: No! Don't touch her! No! * (Sid bolts upstairs with Hannah in pursuit) * Woody: No, not Sid's room! Not there! * (Interior of upstairs hall, continuous) * (Sid races to his bedroom door. Hannah is right behind) * Hannah: Sid, give her back! * (Sid just laughs. He charges into the room and locks the door in his sister's face) * (Interior of Sid's room, continuous) * Hannah: (off-screen, pounding on his door) Sid! Sid! * (Sid carelessly tosses the backpack on the bed and walks over to a makeshift workbench) * Sid: (as doctor) Oh, dear. We have a sick patient here, nurse. Get ready for the OR, stat! * (Sid clicks on a bare bulb dangling above his "operating table") * (Woody and Buzz look on from the safety of the backpack as Sid places the Janie's doll head in a vase) * Hannah: (off-screen) Sid, give her back! Give her back now! She's warning! * Sid: (as doctor) Patient is... (straining while tightening vase) prepped. * (Sid grabs a painter's mask from his tool chest and dons it like a surgeon's mask) * Sid: (as doctor) No one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before. * (Sid grabs a toy pterodactyl from a nearby crate full of junk) * Sid: (as doctor) Now for the tricky part. Pliers! * Buzz: (whispering to Woody) I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school. * (Sid fights for a moment with his "patient", but stops) * Sid: (chuckles, imitates nurse) Doctor, you've done it! (running to the door) Hannah? * (He opens the door. Hannah is standing there, looking concerned) * Sid: (continued) Janie's all better now. * (He hands her Janie-- Her head has been replaced with a pterodactyl's. Hannah shrieks at the sight of the monstrosity and bolts down the hallway) * Hannah: MUM! MUM!! * Sid: She's lying! Whatever she says, it's not true! * (Sid throws the doll to the ground and runs after Hannah, locking the door behind him) * (Woody and Buzz peer out of the backpack at their new surroundings. Heavy metal posters, discarded toy remains and power tools adorn the messy room) * (They are in Hell....toy Hell) * Woody: We are gonna die. (bolting out of the pack) I'm outta here! * (Woody jumps from the bed to the doorknob and attempts to open it. No good. Woody drops to the floor) * Woody: Locked. There's gotta be another path out of here. * (Woody is alarmed by the noise) * (A small yo-yo rolls out from behind a box and falls on its side) * (Spooked, Woody grabs a pencil from the floor and brandishes it like a weapon) * (Just then, a shadow passes behind Woody. He turns swiftly, but sees nothing) * Woody: Uh...Buzz? W-w-was that you? * (Woody hurriedly trades his pencil for a larger flashlight) * (He hears a noise from under Sid's bed. Woody turns on the flashlight and shines the beam in the direction of the noise, illuminating a baby doll head's profile) * Woody: Hey! Hi, there, little fella! Come out here. Do you know a path out of here? * (The baby doll moves out from under the bed, revealing a one-eyed doll head atop a spider-like manner made of erector set pieces) * Woody: (gasping) * (The creature extends its legs and rises up taller than Woody. Afraid speechless, Woody keeps his flashlight beam locked on Babyface) * (Various other mutant toys begin to emerge from the shadows; a toy fishing pole with fashioned doll legs, a skateboard with a combat soldier's torso screwed to the front end, a jack-in-the-box with a rubber hand for a head and others) * (Woody jumps onto the bed and hides behind Buzz) * Woody: B-B-B-Buzz! * (Buzz and Woody look on as the mutants have a tug of war as they grab all the Janie and pterodactyl parts, dragging them off into the shadows) * Buzz: They're cannibals. * (Woody retires back into the backpack) * (Interior of backpack, continuous) * (Woody cowers in the corner as Buzz enters. He punches a button on his chest) * Buzz: Mayday! Mayday! Come in, Star Command! Send reinforcements! (pause) Star Command, do you copy? * (No response) * (Buzz adjusts his laser light. It emits a short blip) * Buzz: (aiming his arm out the pack) I've set my laser from stun to murder. * Woody: Oh, great, great. Yes, and if anyone attacks us, we can blink them to death.